Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to photoelectric conversion apparatuses in which a plurality of substrates are stacked.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, CMOS type photoelectric conversion apparatuses in which a plurality of substrates (what is called a chip) are stacked have been studied for size reduction and enhancement of characteristics. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-159958 discloses a stacked photoelectric conversion apparatus including a first chip having pixels and a circuit required to have an analog characteristic and/or a noise characteristic and a second chip having a circuit that runs fast with a low voltage.